A person may find himself in a situation where he does not desire to be fully socially engaged with other persons in his vicinity, but would rather focus his attention on information derived from some other source. For example, a person in attendance at a meeting may be uninterested in a presentation being given by a speaker and may instead desire to focus his attention on his email account. As another example, during a face-to-face conversation, a person may desire to multitask and review his social media account. Typically, to do this, a multi-tasking person may inconspicuously attempt to view a screen of a mobile device, such as a cellular phone, to access information while trying to give the speaker the impression that he is actively engaged in listening to the presentation or participating in the conversation. While such viewing of mobile devices has become ubiquitous, in many circumstances it may be perceived as rude by persons in the vicinity of the multitasker, including the speaker.